darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Juju mining potion
|gemwname = |equipable = No |stackable = No |value = 400 |convert = 500 |destroy = Drop |store = No |examine = X doses of juju mining potion. |high = No |low = No |weight = 0 }} A Juju mining potion is a reward from the Herblore Habitat activity. It requires 74 herblore to make (as well as 80 Farming and 80 Hunter). When a dose is consumed, each ore mined has a 10% chance of finding a stone spirit. Once found, the stone spirit will send all ores mined directly to the bank for 30 seconds, including extra ores obtained with the Varrock armour and bonus ores gathered from concentrated coal and gold rocks. The potion also gives a small chance of receiving higher level ore (also sent directly to your bank). It will also boost your mining xp by 10% while banking ore. Each dose of potion lasts for six minutes. A message will warn you one minute before the timer runs out. More than one spirit may be acquired during the six minutes after each dose. Making this potion grants 168 herblore experience and requires a clean samaden and a draconic vine. Perfect juju mining potions can be made via the addition of harmony moss to a 3-dose vial of juju mining potion. It has the same effects as the normal juju mining potion, with the added ability of the stone spirit to automatically smelt ores that are sent to the bank. The effect also lasts 1 hour instead. Read here for a step by step guide to obtaining the ingredients. The stone spirit will not appear while mining Living rock remains, granite, clay, sandstone, rune essence, pure essence, gem rocks, or seren stones. It will work for red and crystal sandstone, however. The effect of the potion will be lost whenever logging out or disconnecting. If the 6 minute timer runs out while you still have a stone spirit active, the stone spirit will still remain for the full 30 seconds. This potion was made tradeable on 10 November, 2014. Price per Dose Creating Flask This potion can be made into an Juju mining flask by using at least six doses of it with a Potion flask. Players do not need a specific level to turn potions into flasks. Obtaining To make Juju mining potions without fully understanding all of the complexities of Herblore Habitat, follow this guide. *''Requires 80 Farming, 80 Hunter, 74 Herblore, and either 80 Construction or 80,000 coins.'' The goal is to obtain Samaden seeds and Draconic vines for the potion. Draconic vines are only dropped by Draconic Jadinkos. For catching Draconic jadinkos you need Juju hunter potions. You have to make some Juju hunter potions first. Here you can find how to make a Juju hunter potion. *Bring a hatchet and around 1,000 coins to Herblore Habitat. *From Papa Mambo located in the northern section of the area, purchase some juju vials, a Red blossom seed and 3-4 Marasamaw plant traps. If your tool leprechaun or toolbelt does not have a seed dibber and a spade, purchase these as well. *Plant the Red blossom seed in the flower patch located in the centre section of the area. This will cause common jadinkos to spawn in the northern area. *Trap common jadinkos with the Marasamaw plant traps until you have obtained Samaden seeds and Lergberry seeds. As these drops are random you may have to trap more than 500 of them, be prepared. *Once obtained, plant the Samaden seed in the herb patch (a second herb patch is available to the east by crossing the large vine hanging over the water), the Lergberry seed in the bush patch, and construct a Dark pit in the construction spot. Adding some Juju hunter potion to the red vine flower will cause Draconic jadinkos to spawn in the northern area of the activity area. Trap these with your Marasamaw plant traps. Each one captured will give the player a Draconic vine. After about 10 minutes you get a message that your hunter potion is about to wear off. Add some Juju hunter potion to the red vine flower to catch Draconic jadinkos for another 10 minutes. The Samaden herbs will grow in the normal amount of herb growth time (~80 minutes). The camps are accessed by climbing over a large vine that separates them from each other. *Pick the Samaden weeds and use the cleaned Samaden weeds on a Juju vial of water. Add the Draconic vine to this mixture. Trivia *When Divination was released, on 20 August 2013, the effect of a juju mining potion was changed from banking the ores to giving additional experience and automatically smelting mined ores, due to the Divination item Signs of the Porter having the same effect as the old potion. This was reverted back to its original effect on 10 November 2014 with the release of the second batch of Prifddinas. It retained the +10% xp boost however.